


The One That's Not About Supernatural

by CreatingNebulas



Series: Stories From My Subconscious [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Actually Not A Supernatural Fic, Double Dating, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Just Another One of My Dreams, Sad, Slow Build, The First Non-SPN in the series, Underage Drinking, dream fic, teen mother, the vampire diaries - Freeform, young mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingNebulas/pseuds/CreatingNebulas
Summary: The four friends have a going away party at Matt's house as a send off to starting new chapters in life.





	The One That's Not About Supernatural

 

"Hey Caroline," I said as I climbed into her car. "Thanks for picking me up."

  
"Not a problem at all dear. Where is that little mini you?" she asked and peeked around me to try to see into my house. I smiled.

  
"He's sleeping, my mom is watching him tonight. She knows this is important to me," I said. Her smile faded slightly but she forced it to return.

"Very important! Now get that seatbelt on, and let's do this!" She yelled. I laughed and clicked my seatbelt into place. I turned up the radio and we sang to Kesha's We R Who We R at the top of our lungs. We sang and danced all the way to Matt's house. The energy that night was going to be electric, I could tell by then.

...

With bags full of supplies we walked into Matt's house singing softly the remainder of Adele's 'Hello'. Caroline found her way to the kitchen to prepare the beverages and it was my job to hang decorations. I continued to sing quietly in the empty living room.

Matt's house was small but it was comfortable. He lived here with his mother who was almost never home. Which is exactly the reason this was happening here, we could drink without lingering parent eyes, and there was enough room for all of us to crash.

I hung a green and purple swirl decoration from the top of the entertainment center and wondered why Caroline had chosen Mardi Gras decor for a Bon Voyage party.

I pulled up a chair to hang a gold fleur de lis to the ceiling and heard the footsteps. I spun around too fast in the chair and lost my balance. But Matt was right there to steady me. My hands landed on his firm shoulders and his warm hands landed on my hips. I felt a blush creep to my cheeks and the heat flowed from his hands to my face. He just smirked.

"Don't let me interrupt that beautiful voice," he said coyly. It was common knowledge that my singing voice was akin to a crow dying a slow and painful death. I threw his hands off me and we shared a laugh. Damn, that boy knew how to make me smile.

"Make yourself useful and hang these," I handed him a package of doorway curtains made of purple, green, and gold tinsel. He looked at the decorations skeptically.

"Mardi Gras, really?" he asked. I held my hands up in surrender.

"What Caroline wants..."

"Caroline gets," he finished. I nodded and he headed to hang them up. I noticed the first he hung was to the entrance of his bedroom. From where I stood in the living room, I could see into the kitchen, and down the hallway, basically the whole house. The last door in the hallway was Matt's room. I watched the outline of his body against the dim lighting. His shirt pulled up far enough to see the band of his boxer briefs and a sliver of skin. The garland I was fiddling with previously lay limp in my hands as I stared.

"Close your mouth Max, you're drooling," Caroline joked.

I snapped my gaze back to the wall in front of me and secretly checked the edges of my mouth for slobber. None found.

"So, uh, why the Mardi Gras theme?" I asked and held up the garland. Ripping off some tape I couldn't help but think maybe she had The Big Easy on her mind. Caroline didn't answer right away. She fumbled through the bags looking for something.

"Well there weren't really any 'All going off to live our new lives' kind of decorations, and when you think Mardi Gras you think fun. And we're having fun tonight," she said it like it she could check it off her to-do list.

"Whatever you say Car," I ripped off more tape and finished hanging the decorations.

When I joined Caroline and Matt in the kitchen, they were laughing. I smiled, this really was going to be a great night. I took over chopping fruit for Caroline and she ran back out to her car for more supplies. That left Matt and I alone, in close proximity.

I glued my eyes to the cutting board. These kiwi's were small and slippery. And I could avoid Matt's gaze. I felt it on me but I refused to meet it. I knew what he wanted to talk about. Not tonight, I thought.

I felt his hip softly bump into mine. I frowned and looked up to find him smirking.

"Hey now, I've got a deadly weapon in my hand. Safety first," I said laughing.

"So you can smile," he said, "you've been frowning so hard at those kiwis I thought maybe you forgot how." His blue eyes danced with flirtation, how does he do that to me? A simple look and I'm mush. He leaned closer to my shoulder and whispered, "Don't be nervous Max, we're okay, really."

I stared at his calm expression. Light and fun, just a hint of a smile on his face. How was he so cool with this, with just pretending nothing happened.

"Just relax," he placed his hand in the middle of my back, "we're here to celebrate, so let's have fun, yeah?"  
"O-okay," I agreed. His smile grew.

"Ahem..." Tyler cleared his throat.

"Tyler! It's about damn time man," Matt said as he hugged his friend.

"Caroline says we're gonna get started in just a bit, so where can I put these?" He rolled two kegs through the doorway. My eyes bugged.

"Don't you think that's a little much for four of us?" I ask.

"We have a vampire, a hybrid, the keg-stand champion and the girl who outdrank Marty Miller sophomore year..." he pointed to us all as he spoke.

"Fair enough," I said with a laugh.

"Bring them over here," Matt instructed. They moved the kegs into the kitchen and I finished the snacks.

...

Our table consisted of crackers, cheeses, sausages, pretzels, chips, fruit, and sandwich supplies. Caroline out did herself.

We ate our dinner first, because we were responsible underage drinkers, through laughter and exaggerated story telling.  
We all got our first drinks of the night, in green and purple plastic cups, and raised them for a toast.

"To us and our future adventures, may they be marvelous!" Caroline said and we bumped our cups together. Matt drank his while never breaking my eye contact.  
I pulled out a cigar from my jacket pocket, hold it between my teeth, and a deck of cards from my bag.

"Who's ready to lose?" I ask mischievously. Caroline made a disgusted face at the sight of the cigar.

"You've got more for us right?" Tyler asked. I smiled and pulled out three more from my jacket pocket.

"Tyler, you know I got you," he snatched his from my hand and sniffed it, moaning. He leaned over and kissed my head in thanks.

"You're awesome Max," he said. I just smiled in response. Matt took his and Caroline refused. I put it back in my pocket, saving it for later. Tyler lit us up and shuffled the deck.

"The game is Texas Hold 'Em... whoever loses a round has to strip..." Caroline hit Tyler in the back of the head with a bag of chips. "Okay okay, you don't have to strip, but if you want to," he winked at Caroline, "feel free."

I rolled my eyes at the two. So sweet together. Matt used a hand to hide his mouth and the other pretending to gag himself at their cuteness. I giggled under my hand.

...

After the first five hands we collectively drank 20 beers and Caroline brought out the next in the line up.

"Margaritas!" she announced. We all shouted our approval and she poured our glasses.

It was no surprise by our 30th hand that Tyler and Caroline had significantly more poker chips. Our sobriety was directly related to how well we could bluff and read tells.

Matt and I met eyes in an unspoken agreement. We would slow down, and encourage Caroline and Matt to keep drinking.

Sure we'd pretend to sip, get dolly with them. But the chips were evening out, did they even notice?

No. They were too busy staring longingly into each other's eyes.  
With all the hand movement under the table we, thankfully, couldn't see, Matt and I decided to call it quits.

"Alright guys, how bout we call it a night, eh?" Matt stood and rubbed his hands together.

"What? No, we're having fun," Caroline pouted.

"You and Tyler are definitely having fun under the table..." Matt said. Tyler chuckled and Caroline blushed. "And look at Max, you know when her cheeks get that red, she's hammered," Matt pointed to me and winked. It was my turn to blush. Tyler stood abruptly and pulled Caroline into his arms bridal style, she yelled and laughed at the surprise.

"You still have that futon in the garage?" Tyler asked.

"A futon, really?" Caroline asked.

"We'd break the bed Car..." he whispered.

"Yes, take it. Just go!" Matt said. Caroline giggled all the way out the door.

"You're staying here right?" Matt asked. His words slightly muddled by my drunk brain.

"Caroline was my ride, and I'm in no condition to be driving," I said and tripped over a chair leg. Matt helped balance me.

"Yeah let's get you into bed okay?" Matt said. I nodded in agreement.  
He held my shoulders and guided me down the hallway. Until I felt plastic strings all over my face, and saw the green and purple streamers, I didn't know we were headed into Matt's room. I felt mild panic rise in my chest. So similar to the one night years ago.  
When I was too drunk to know what was going on.

I reminded myself I was with Matt, and he'd never hurt me. My racing heart calmed and I felt myself let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.  
Matt sat me down on his bed and bent down to take off my shoes. He tossed them aside and pulled the elastic from my wrist. He walked around the bed and out of my eyesight. I felt the bed dip behind me and felt Matt's solid chest against my back for only a second, and it was gone. His hands ran through my hair and pulled it up into a pony tail, he secured it with an elastic and pulled my jacket off.

When he came into view he had removed his shoes as well, along with his jeans and t shirt. He sported his Nike boxer briefs that he bought himself a few weeks ago. He thought it was a splurge, but I convinced him that it's okay to pamper yourself from time to time. He worked so hard to keep everything afloat, he deserved something nice. Even if it was just overpriced underwear.  
He didn't feel shy around me, even nearly naked. We'd been best friends since we were kids, we've changed in front of each other before. I hadn't noticed he'd been talking.

"Earth to Max, hello?" Matt joked and waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I muttered.

"I asked if you wanted some clothes to wear for bed," he repeated. I didn't bring any clothes. Caroline probably did, she thinks ahead.

"Oh yeah, thanks. I forgot to bring some," I replied. Matt's mouth turned up into a half smile. He was always happy to help poor ol' forgetful Max. It wasn't the first time I'd stayed the night unprepared.

He dug through his drawers and handed me a pair of gym shorts and his old 5X Mystic Falls Football shirt. He claims he accidentally made his 2 look like a 5 when he ordered it, Vicki didn't believe it and neither did I. Underneath those I found a pair of checkered boxers.

"I'm gonna go get a quick shower, be right back," he said and kissed my head as he left the room.

Once he left I changed quickly out of my jeans, tank top and bra. I couldn't sleep in those uncomfortable damn things.  
I was sitting on the edge of his bed engulfed in the shirt, when he returned from the shower.

He walked in with his towel around his waist and my mind wandered back to that night a few weeks ago. I no longer have to wonder what's going on under that towel. The thought made my already red cheeks get even hotter. He sauntered to his dresser, knowing exactly what was on my mind, I'm sure. Cocky bastard. But I guess it ain't bragging if you can back it up...

He faced away from me and dropped his towel. What's the point in trying not to stare? He knew, I knew, Caroline and Tyler probably even knew I was checking him out. He put on clean underwear and rubbed the towel over his hair vigorously.  
I stood and pulled the shirt up far enough to show off the boxers.

"Nice touch?" he asked.

"Nice touch," I replied and smiled. He crawled into bed and pulled the blankets back, inviting me in.

I hesitated for a second. This is Matt. This is Matt.

I curled in, against his chest. His skin was warm and soft from the shower. I felt my body relax into him. He held me tighter, and it felt like home.

"Goodnight Max," he whispered.

"Goodnight," I was asleep with my next breath.

...

I woke up to the smell of coffee and a pounding in my head. The laughter that carried in from the kitchen didn't help. I groaned as I sat up and my head spun.

"She's got the booze sweats," Caroline said and gestured towards the bedroom door. Matt just frowned at her as if to ask how she knew. Caroline cleared her throats and whispered, "I can smell her," and grimaced.

"Oh," he replied.

"It doesn't take super senses to hear you, Caroline.... Ow," my voice was too loud inside my own head.

Matt came in the room with a cold rag and some aspirin with water. He handed me the medicine and drink, and patted my face with the cold compress. He was diligent in his booze sweat wiping. I admired the gravity at which he held tasks that were important to him. Helping me was one of those tasks. It was then that I remembered why today was going to be so dreadful. But for now, I was going to be thankful.

I pulled his hand away from my face and kissed it.

"I think I'm okay, I just need..." I smelled something funny. I started to sniff the air and then sniffed under my shirt near my underarms and scowled.  
"A shower," Matt and I said in unison. He laughed and his face lit up, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I will go remove the stink," I announced and stood, a little unsteady. Matt grabbed my arm.

"Need any help?" He winked.

"I think I'll manage," I replied smiling.  
I thought I washed off ten layers of grime in that shower. When I walked into the kitchen with more of Matt's clothes on, there was breakfast waiting for me. Eggs, toast, bacon and mini pancakes, I was in heaven.

Tyler sipped his coffee and looked me up and down. He watched as Matt brought me coffee and took the seat next to me.

"Is it safe to say we all know what happened last night between you two?" Tyler asked. I rolled my eyes with a mouth full of eggs.

"Whatever did or didn't happen last night, it wouldn't be any of your business," Matt replied. Tyler laughed and put up his hands in a placating gesture. Caroline walked in, she had her get-stuff-done attitude on.

"Everything is ready to go. Matt's bags are in Tyler's car, and Max we're stopping by your house to pick up Jake and your bags right?" Her smiled slightly faltered at the end. She knew the truth. I pleaded with her silently to not give anything away yet. Not until we got to the airport.

"Yep. So I'll ride with Caroline, and when we meet up for gas in Covington, we'll switch. Matt and I will ride in Tyler's car, and Aunt Caroline and Uncle Tyler will ride with Jake. Sound good? Good." I didn't leave room for argument. We had to stick to the plan.

...

We arrived at my house in time to catch Jake getting dressed after his bath.

"Thanks again Mom," I said, hugging her.

"Anytime sweetheart," she replied. My mother pet my hair and gave me that look. The look that said, 'I know this is hard, are you okay?' It was the same look she gave me when I found out I was pregnant, when we brought Jake home and it all set in, that I was a grown up now. And five years later, I was still growing up, just trying to do my best.

This was for the best.

I nodded back to her and forcefully plastered a smile on my face.

"Ready Jake?" I asked and held out my hand.

"Yep!" He took my hand and jumped down the front steps one at a time. At the car we each hugged my mom and said our goodbyes.

"Drive safe Caroline!" She yelled from the front door.

"Yes Mrs. Harvey!" she called back.  
As we pulled away, it started to sink in that this was really happening. Caroline could sense my dread, or hear my heart racing, and held my hand to comfort me.

"Music! Music!" Jake demanded from the backseat while beating his chest like a gorilla. Caroline and I laughed at his obvious cuteness, and she turned on Top 40 Radio. Jake danced and drummed on his knees. He sang along to the ones he knew and the ones he didn't, making it up as he went along.

Caroline and I laughed at the funny kid in the back seat, but we didn't talk much and definitely not about the airport, and what would happen there.

 ... 

We met at a gas station in Covington and loaded up on snacks and fuel. Jake got his favorite, a pizza Lunchable, Caroline said it was okay to eat in her car, but I'm not sure she understands the ramifications of a five year old and pizza sauce combination in a moving vehicle.  
Matt, Tyler and I got sausage pizza slices from the warmer.

"Do you know how infrequently they clean that?" Caroline looked appalled. So naturally, we took huge bites and exaggerated our response to its deliciousness. She huffed and lead Jake away from the dubious habits.

Our final total came out to $36.78. Whoops. I was about to return some unnecessary, but totally necessary Doritos and Muddy Buddies when Caroline swiped her card. The three of us looked at her questioningly, even Jake stared at her.

"What? My mom gave me her Amex, it's not like she expects me not to use it." She sauntered out of the store with Jake and without any of the many bags we'd accumulated. Tyler and I divide up our snack bags while Matt joked with Jake and made sure his car seat was secure. He knows I check, he likes to double check. 'Just to be safe' he always said.

"Alright, lets rock n roll, crew!" Tyler shouted.

"Lets rock n roll!" Jake shouted from the backseat with his fist in the air. He and Tyler wore matching sunglasses. I hugged Jake and climbed into the passenger seat of Tyler's car.

We drove in a peaceful quiet with Matt's hand on my thigh and mine on top of his. He sang along to the love songs that came on the radio, dancing and being silly. I wanted to cry. But I laughed with him.

...

We parked in the blue level of the parking garage and grabbed our luggage. I held a rolling suitcase in one hand, and my sons small hand in the other. Matt did the same. He looked so happy, holding Jake up off the ground and swinging him back and forth in our arms. I soaked in the sight.

"Uh, Matty..." Jake said nervously.

"Yeah bud?" Matt replied. Jake motion for him to come closer, he whispered in Matt's ear.

"We will be right back, man break." They scurried off toward the restrooms, hand in hand.

We checked the baggage, and got the tickets before Matt and Jake rejoined us.

"Do you need me to check him in?" Matt asked, pointing to Jake. I paused briefly, struck by his thoughtfulness.

"Um, no. I got him already. Thanks though," I replied. He nodded and walked to the ticket counter. I spun facing away from him, and held my face in my hands. Deep breaths Max, you can do this, I told myself.

Caroline and Tyler had a flight later in the day, we agreed to all go together. Jake was walking behind Matt and I, with Tyler and Caroline. Matt and I held hands and he swung our arms back and forth, like we were seven or something. When we reached security, my heart fell.

...

Matt looked all around us, and scanned the crowd.

"Where's Jake?" he asked. I stared at Matt's face.

"He's with Tyler and Caroline, right there," I pointed to a fountain twenty yards away. Jake threw Tyler's change in and Caroline tried to skip a quarter. Matt watched them and smiled.

"Well isn't it about time to go?" he checked his watch and trained his eyes back on Jake. If he were to see my face now, it'd give it all away. 

"Yeah. It is. Time for you to go," I said faintly. Matt caught my eye and he frowned.

"I don't understand. What do you mean? We're going. The three of us," I just shook my head no.

Before I could get out more words, he continued, cheeks flushed. "You, me, and Jake," he pointed at the fountain, "we're going to go. Far away. From Mystic Falls, from pain and trauma, and... crap!" he stood face to face with me. I felt a tear fall from my eye. "We're gonna do this together. You don't have to do it alone, Max. And I will never hurt you, or Jake," he was getting louder.

"I know," I whispered.

"We're going," he held onto my arms firmly, desperately trying to convince me, "Tyler and Caroline are going to France, and you, me and Jake, are going to California. That's the plan," he smiled, willing me to agree with him.

"That's not he plan Matt..." now I couldn't meet his eyes. He was so pure, and full of truth and duty. A duty misguided and placed on us. We weren't his job. We weren't his problem...

"Max, don't do this," He let go of my arms. To say that hurt contorted his features was being too generic. I was breaking him.

"Jake and I are staying, and you're leaving. You're going to make something out of yourself. You're going to do great things, Matt," I stammered out.

"We can do great things together, all of us," he was animated with his assurance.

"No, Matt. We're not leaving," as I spoke, I felt another tear fall down my cheek. Matt stood close to me and clutched my face in his strong hands. He wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"I love you Max, I always have. You and Jake. We could be great together, the three musketeers you know?" His attempt to lighten the mood fell short. I pulled his hands off my face and held them tight.

"I know, Matt. I know you do," I replied. His face turned with confusion. He thought I didn't love him. I didn't correct him. Whatever made him get on that plane.

"I'm not leaving without you," he said, standing up straight and proud, yet his lip quivered.

"Yes you are, Matt. We learned the hard way," he was already appalled at what I was about to say, "there's nothing for you in Mystic Falls." He looked beaten down, I knew he didn't want to give up. A shine was left on his cheek from where tears cut their tracks. But Caroline was approaching with Jake.

"Can I at least say bye to Jake?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Of course," I answered. He turned away, wiped his face and took a few deep breaths.

"Hey Jake!" He sprung back to life for the littlest member of our group. He knelt down to Jake's level and held his arms out for a hug. Jake let go of Caroline and ran into Matt's arms. The sight hit me like a bullet to the chest. Caroline placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh that was a good hug thank you," said Matt.

"It was a biiiig hug," Jake announced. Matt smiled and cleared his tight throat.

"So listen buddy, I'm gonna go on a trip for awhile okay? That means I'll be gone for lots of days,"

"How many days?" Jake asked. Matt deflated slightly, but tried to hide it.

"Well I'm not really sure. But I'll call you, and we can write letters. Like how you write to Santa?"

"Like Santa?" Jake jumped up and down.

"Yeah just like Santa, you'll write me and I'll write you, and you'll write me,"

"and you will write me!" Jake beamed.

"Exactly!" Matt said, mirroring the enthusiasm. "But I have to go now, so can I have one more good biiig hug before I leave?" Matt asked. Jake wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and squeezed with all his might until he finally released him. They gave each other high fives and Caroline brought Jake back behind me to give us some space.

"I could go to California any time-"

"No," I interrupted, "Go now, and don't look back Matt. Don't regret it for a second." I held his face in my hands softly and he leaned into them with closed eyes. "You were created for greatness Matthew Donovan, go grab it by the balls," I cracked a small smile and his even smaller, but it was there.

He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me up to kiss him. A powerful kiss that said so much more than words. I lost myself in that moment. For a brief flicker, I wanted to beg him to stay. But I didn't speak, I just felt. I felt his love and devotion pour in and wrap me up. I betrayed my own words with that kiss. No one would believe I didn't love him, or that I wanted a world without him. He released my waist and held our faces close, touching. I couldn't dare a peek at him this close, I'd lose all my resolve. I held my eyes shut tight. He kissed me on the forehead and was gone.

I opened my eyes and he was lost in the swarm of people.


End file.
